Nejiten: I didn't touch you
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: They were talking science, and in the end, she actually understood exactly what he meant, which gave her a brilliant idea ;    Nejiten one-shot :  Read please


_Yaay :D I'm updating! Here's a Nejiten one-shot for you^^ Hope you like it! _

_Disclaimers: Naruto and all belonging characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto _

_Story (c) me _

_Hope you like it :D _

_Review please :) _

* * *

><p>I didn't touch you - Nejiten one-shot<p>

The ebon-haired young male shook his head, his face twisted in irritation, showing how frustrated he was. He turned his head towards his brown-haired teammate to try and explain the matter again. Tenten wasn't really interested in the subject Neji was blabbering on and on about, she would rather go look at the Sakura trees bloom, or take her first swim in the huge lake, it was spring after all, and weekend as well. She didn't really like the thought of spending time with Neji, when all he was talking about nowadays was his and Shikamaru's science experiments, or "interesting discoveries" as he referred to them as. Yet she was here, next to him, her hair tied in the usual buns on both sides of her head, listening to him going on and on about science crap she had no interest in. She had even left her weapons at home, eager to spend this beautiful day with her long-time crush. Now she was wondering why she even bothered, going to the mall with Ino was funnier than this.

Neji could see that there were other places his brunette friend would rather be at the moment, other ways she would rather spend the day. She didn't really seem to be interested in the subject, even though she tried her best to look like she cared. Her eyes were glued to the sky, and she seemed to be thinking about something intently, but it was probably not what he just had tried to explain to her. Neji was very annoyed at this, was his brunette friend really that dull? He cleared his throat and gained her attention, her nut-brown eyes staring questioningly at him. He then sighed, seemingly annoyed, and muttered "You really don't understand this do you? It's simple chemistry Tenten, at least try."

Tenten's facial expression went straight from content to furious, oh how much she wanted to smack the cocky ebon shinobi next to her right now, but she held herself back, suddenly taken by another strong emotion. Her crush had just called her dumb and annoying, not directly, but it was still there. He glared at her with his cold, white eyes, she lost it. Tears started forming in the young kunoichi's eyes and she whispered, her voice shaking with every word: "Sorry then, sorry that I'm not a super-intelligent genius that you are. I can't discuss what you call 'simple chemistry' it's not that simple to me. Sorry that I'm not the smart best friend you find in Shikamaru. I'm too stupid for you aren't I?" The ebon-haired male understood that a huge mistake had been made, Tenten was almost never sad. She was the one keeping her cool, always so cheerful, never showing others her misery, but here she stood, tears continuing to fall from her cheeks, and he was the cause. The fact made him feel so terrible. He took a deep breath, afraid of uttering the wrong words, words that would only make the situation worse.

So instead of talking, the ebon-haired shinobi put his hand on his crush's shoulder, and used his other hand to wipe her tears away in one swift motion. She winced at the touch, expecting Neji to react this way. She thought that he would rather scold her for crying in such an inappropriate situation than to comfort her. But here he stood, wiping her tears away, caressing her with his cold, gentle hands, and it was no dream. Neji saw that the brunette had calmed down, and figured that this was his chance to speak up"What if we try one more time, and you really concentrate on the subject? I'm sure you will understand." He assured her, his eyes filled with understanding and compassion.

Tenten was shocked. It was really rare for the ebon male to be this understanding, and most of all, patient. Her face lit up a little, and she nodded in approval. Neji placed both his hands on the kunoichi's shoulder, and pressed her against a nearby tree. He smiled a real, genuine smile, before he started explaining: "You know how the whole world is made of atoms of different elements, right?" she nodded again, directing all her attention towards the young shinobi next to her. "And atoms are made up of neutrons, protons and electrons?" she uttered a silent "yeah", wondering where his explanation was heading.

"Electrons are negative, while protons are positive and neutrons are neutral. So, our theory is that if two atoms come close together, their electrons will repel each other. This is explained by the way negative charges repel negative charges. Of course, many atoms bond with other atoms, making molecules and compounds, but there's still a slight amount of distance between the two atoms, since the electrons repel each other, right? Which in turn will mean, that if every single thing in the universe is made out of atoms, which is made of electrons circling around the nucleus, made of protons and neutrons, that right now, I'm not technically touching you; and you're not touching the tree you lean against either, get it?" Neji finished, clearly impressed by his own calculations.

Tenten's eyes lit up, and she smirked wickedly. She had actually understood what he meant this time, and it had given her the best idea ever. Neji stared at the brunette, slightly confused. Why did Tenten wear her 'I have a crazy idea' face? This couldn't be good. Before he even got the chance to ask her, he felt the presence of something soft and wet against his lips. Tenten was kissing him. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement, but he pulled himself together, and started to return the kiss. His body was numb to this new sensation; he lost his mind, melting into the kiss.

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long, and his lips were left alone, the tingling sensation in his stomach slowly disappearing. Now he knew why Sasuke loved kissing his pink-haired girlfriend. Tenten grinned at Neji. His face was so cute when he blushed like this. Wait, he blushed? She thought, and squealed inwardly. She giggled a little, as the young male opened his mouth and asked curiously, obviously both nervous and a little shy: "Why did you kiss me?" She smirked again, and answered bluntly: "What are you talking about? I didn't even touch you." Before running off, leaving the Hyuuga dumbfounded behind. There was still some time left to go for a swim.


End file.
